The Many Names of Death
by Illusionary Sage
Summary: Death, it's the one and only constant in this Ninja world. as conflict ensues the mortality rate rises. All we can do is kill those who would kill us, and add our name to the list of names that mean Death.


**Illusionary Sage's notes: Hey guys, I originally posted this as 'The Death God and The Fox', and I'll be the first to admit it was a flop. I'm revisiting both my writing and my idea, but with a more mature mind about it. I'm sorry for my previous failure, though I will keep up the original story just as a marker to show where and what this originally was, please enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I would like to introduce my editor he is a very good friend of mine and much better with grammar. (I'm fairly sure he also corrected a few things here in my notes as well) **

**Editor notes: Hello! He's really too hard on himself, his ideas are good... they just need to be processed. Transformed from raw thoughts on a page into a finely woven tapestry of a story. I had a lot of fun editing the words and thoughts and seeing the story and characters shape themselves out. I shall attempt to read the comments for each story he puts out and I shall help him take in all constructive criticism... as long as it is in fact constructive. See if you can find my smarmy sense of humor scattered through it all. Peace Off!**

**Text Key:**

"Human Speaking"

'Human Thinking.'

"**Biju/Hollow/summon Speaking"**

**'Biju/Hollow/summon Thinking.'**

"_Zanpakuto speaking."_

"_**Viazard/Jinjuriki speaking"**_

_**'Viazard/Jinjuriki thinking'**_

_**Technique**_

**The Many Names of Death**

Chapter 1: The Strawberry Arrives!

Ichigo walked up to the Garganta, the tear in reality that would lead him to his exile. looking to his side at his friends, soul reaper and human alike, he made a point to let each of their faces etch themselves into his mind so he would never forget them. He mentally cursed the Soul Society, it had been a year since he defeated Aizen and they were banishing him now because he had regained his spiritual powers and inner hollow.

As his gaze finally came to Head Captain Yamamoto Ichigo said, "Yamamoto, if I

ever see you again I'll kill you for what you have done to me and my family." Yamamoto grunted

as he replied, "When that day arrives I will accept your challenge and end it like I have so many others."

Ichigo looked back to his friends and saw that all, save Chad, were crying; Chad never cried. Ichigo sighed and said, "I'm sorry that you guys have to deal with this." Rukia rolled her eyes and said affectionately, "Hopefully we'll see you again baka." She spoke for the group as they all nodded at her words. Ichigo could see her eyes tearing up slightly, but her tough exterior stayed strong.

Ichigo smirked and replied, "Yeah you and me both midget."

Urahara stopped him here, and took his hand. "Take care Ichigo, not even i know where that thing goes." He dropped his hand and stepped back, leaving Ichigo to his walk... with a slightly heavier hand than before.

As he walked to the gate he promised himself under his breath, "I will come back and see my family if it's the last thing I do." his grip tightening on the soul pager and ring that Urahara had just given him before pocketing both in the folds of his shihaksho.

As he approached the portal, Renji handed Ichigo his zanpakto, Zangetsu. With a flourish Ichigo placed it on his back in its usual place and stared into the black depths of the Garganta

He walked from his life, from all that he knew, and into the gaping hole of black before him. The Garganta closed making both Ichigo and the tunnel disappear from the lives of his friends and family.

(Inter-dimensional Void?)

Darkness... its all I saw as I pushed forward creating a bridge of rieatsu, to both give me a path and light the way to the speck of light at the other end of this forsaken void that surrounded me. There was nothing and no one, it reminded me far too much of Hueco Mundo and the Garganta the Arrancar favored. As I quickened my pace and drew ever closer to the end I caught the scent of a lush forest just outside the portal. The scent slightly relaxed my body, if only for the maddening screech of my dark side to ruin the tranquility, **"Oh, kingy, don****'****t go ****getting soft on me, ****even if the scent of battle and death **_**is **_**just wishful thinking,**** it would make it dull WHEN I FINALY GET TO DO YOU IN! AHAHAHAHAH!" **

The deep baritone of Zangetsu drowned out the maddening hollow and cut off any further snide comments _"__Ichigo, there is wisdom among his madness, do not let your guard down this is unknown territory, Treat it with care, and remember scars upon the back are a swordsman's shame. Watch your back, but not at the expense of the foe in front of you."_

After Zangetsu had said his peace he receded into the back of my mind, as I drew closer to the portal the sound of battle cries, orders being shouted and mighty roars that rattled my teeth and made my Hollow giddy in anticipation, then as the last stretch approached I drew my Zanpakuto and shunpo'd to flash forward into my new world.

(Kanohagekure no Sato- 6 miles from the western outer wall 22:00 October 10, 943 ASSP)

In a clearing mere miles from the Kyuubi, a massive being made of pure youki in the form of a nine-tailed fox, recently released from its containment, stood Minato Namikaze. In one arm he cradled his newborn son, Naruto, merely 10 minutes old, while in his right lay his dying wife Kushina Uzumaki, previous container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, "Well, Kushina, we always said that Naruto's birth would be one for the history books, it appears we were right."

As quickly as his joking demeanor came it dropped to a serious one "Kushina we have to reseal the Kyuubi, what should we do. If it comes to it we could..."

His words were cut off by a dark glare from Kushina "My baby WILL NOT be alone in this world, do you hear me Minato. ESPECIALY not with that kind of burden, I WILL take the Kyuubi with me when I die."

Minato let loose an exasperated sigh and slowly pulled Kushina up to her feet, supporting her on his shoulder. As she rose she exerted her chakra, manifesting hundreds of golden chains from her back that moved with a life of their own shooting forward and wrapping themselves around the Kyuubi restraining all but one of its fore-legs, which it used to lash out at the couple.

(with Ichigo)

Fuck. Me. 10 seconds into a new world and already something really big is trying to kill me. Acting on instinct alone, which had been hammered into me through countless battles, saved me from being skewered by the monstrous claw. Swinging Zangetsu in front of me and blocking with the broad side of the blade I stop the claw, the force of the monster's energy clashing with my own, dust being kicked up from the burst of rieatsu.

Mustering all my strength I push against the claw forcing the giant hand back as I roar, "BACK THE FUCK OFF, DAMN IT! I've had a bad day and I'm in no mood to be messed with right now!" As the dust settled I looked to see my attacker only to see a giant, growling, orange maw full of large razor sharp teeth.

I raise Zangetsu up to my side, focusing my power before hearing the cry of a baby, instantly stopping me from unleashing my **Bankai.** I whip my head around to see a blonde haired man holding his newborn son and supporting a woman with deep crimson hair on his shoulder staring at me wide eyed.

Breaking out of his stupor the man stammered out "H-how on earth did you stop it?...that should be impossible..." The woman spoke up in a shaky weak voice "He threw the Kyuubi so hard it shattered my chains, I've never seen someone manage something like that. Who are you?"

Before I could answer I heard the monstrous maw let loose a bone-rattling roar, sending trees flying and knocking all four of us back fifty yards. I looked back to see that the two people and the child were okay and shouted to them, "TALK LATER, I've gotta put a muzzle on out little friend here, its pissed me off."

As I turn my head back I get a full view of my opponent, a giant orange-furred, multi-tailed fox. Fuck me sideways! I slip into the wide stance I use before performing **Bankai** and slung Zangetsu to my right, building my power to its maximum, hardening my resolve to destroy anyone who stands before me. Swinging Zangetsu forward I growl out "**BAN...KAI!**" causing an explosion of dust and rieatsu.

As the dust clears and my bankai come into view, I look back at the terrified family and said in an eerily calm voice, "If you want to know what happens, _d__on't_ blink, I'm going to give this thing everything I've got." Without waiting for a response, I **shunpo** just above the monster's head, unleashing a **Getsuga Tensho**, and **shunpo'd** again just below its jaw, unleashing a second black **Getsuga****Tensho**; succeeding in slamming the demon's head in between the two, forcing it to collapse. "night night." I mutter to the fallen beast.

After downing the beast I flash back down to the couple to see them gaping in amazement. The first to regain composure was the blonde haired man who said "Thank you, but I must ask, what's your name? I'm Minato and this is my wife Kushina and my son Naruto." motioning to each in turn.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but that's not important. My bet is even though I just did a decent number on that thing, it's not dead. Now how do we put this thing down?"

Kushina was the first to speak up, though very weakly. "It has to be resealed. A man in a mask released it from my body while I was giving birth to Naruto here. It kills me to say it, but I'm now too weak to be used as the vessel without the Kyuubi immediately breaking out. It _has_ to be sealed into Naruto. there's no other choice."

Minato gave her a concerned look. "Kushina, are you sure? The only seal we have..." only to be cut off by a desperate and terrified look from Kushina. "I know Minato-kun, I don't like it any more than you."

Minato sighed, then looked to me and exuded an air of command: "Ichigo, hold off the Kyuubi as long as you can, I'll start the sealing process." Kushina, who appeared to be on her last leg, stood shakily, using Minato for support and looked to Ichigo. "Please, if both of us do die, as I'm sure we will, watch out for Naruto; he will have it rough with the burden he will carry."

I gave the red-headed mother a smile, "I'll protect him as much as I can." Then I looked back to the Kyuubi who was just now rising, "Come and get it, bastard!"

The massive chakra monster grinned evilly, **"Be careful what you ask for piss ant mortal." ** He then crouched and curled his tails up and inward, the tips forming a semi-circle. An orb started growing in the center, soon it reached massive size and condensed down to a seventh of its size. The Kyuubi then reached up with its titanic maw and swallowed it whole. The monster looks back down at me, his chops flaring with raw yokai before his maw forced is open by the malevolent chakra, pointing directly at me and screaming, **"****BIJUDAMA!"**.

_**"Make no mistake Kyuubi, I won't lose, I'm just too damn stub**__**b**__**orn. You can try till the end of time. I WON'T BACK DOWN!"**_

Before the blast could reach me everything went still and silent, my hand reached to the left of my brow and I ripped my mask into creation, allowing my hollow to guide my attack. I put my hand forward sliding it against Tensa Zangetsu's edge drawing blood and then pointed my palm at the incoming blast. Red reishi gathered into my hand and quickly compressed into a marble sized ball of cold raw power,_**"Gran Rey Cero." **_

__As easily as my hollow formed it, it released the sphere directly to the core of the Tailed Beast Ball. As they collided, the earth shook and cracked as the two orbs of raw power slammed together with monstrous force. Trees fell and clouds of dirt leaped into the air at the intense disturbance.

Before the dust could clear I shot forward unleashing the full brunt of my corrupted reiatsu onto the monstrous beast firing Getsuga Tensho like a gatling gun.

(Minato's point of view)

'My son, I'm so sorry for that it has come to this, but it seems that Jiraiya-sensei was wrong. I'm not the child of prophecy but I think he might have just been in the ball park if your anything like us. Please Naruto don't hate us when you find out.'

As I broke from my thoughts I flashed through 8 hand seals, bit my thumb and slammed it on the ground summoning the boss toad, Gamabunta, who had now become my new perch.

** "Minato you sure do pick your fights don't you?"**

I smiled at his comment and scratched the back of my head, "What can I say? Everyone wants a piece of me."

The boss summon rolls his eyes with a great sigh before drawing his Tanto. I called to him, "This will be our last meeting Bunta. I'm going to use Shikku Fuin to seal the Kyuubi away."

As I finish speaking I feel a presence behind me before hearing "I'm sorry, Minato-kun." then came darkness.

(Hiruzen's PoV)

(the Great Walls of Kanohagekure)

Leaping from tree limb to tree limb with Jiraiya at my side, I shot through the forest with the confidence only a seasoned Konaha Shinobi could have in this forest. While lost in thought concerning the task before me, I thought to myself, 'In all my years the past five with Minato as Hokage have been the most prosperous of all. Over shadowing my own 50 year reign. I am an old man, and I have lived a long and successful life in this shinobi world. Despite that success I have sent many a Shinobi and Kunoichi to their death, and killed scores of enemy and nuke nin. I feel today shall be the day I finally face the consequences of my own sins in this life.'

Enma weighing heavily in my grasp in his Adamantine Staff form spoke up after being silent for quite a while into the trip. **"Saru, Are you sure about this?"**

I nodded to the old Monkey king's question speaking solemnly "I am. Minato MUST live on. I am far too old to take up the chair again. I can perform the **Shikk****u**** F****ūin** and prevent Minato from dying. Jiraiya, after I knock Minato out I want you to ensure Gamabunta doesn't dispel until after this is all over."

Jiraiya, who looked more serious than I had ever seen the boy nodded with little enthusiasm or fear that he would normally have of Gamabunta.

My old student and I closed in on Gamabunta and used a **Shunshin** to appear on the giant toads head, me directly behind Minato and Jiraiya a few feet away.

"I'm Sorry, Minato-kun" I say before I slammed my palm into the back of his head knocking the blonde Hokage unconscious and catching his limp body as it began to crumple down like a lifeless rag doll.

After knocking him unconscious an orange haired man in black Hakama pants and a strange black overcoat with a reddish interior and ragged ends came up beside me and pointed a black as pitch Katana at my neck and glared venomously "Back off old man, I don't wanna have to kill you."

Jiraiya walked over to the man and put a hand on his shoulder "Were here to keep that child from loosing his father, let Saru-jiji do what he must." He then reached over and took Minato from me and backed away with him, allowing me to step into Minato's place.

I stared down the Kyuubi and ran through the seals to summon the Shinigami and I felt strangely at ease as I slammed my palm down on Bunta's head and brought forth death incarnate to begin the sealing.

(Minato's PoV)

(Gamabunta's head, Kanoha Forest)

(Half way through the sealing)

As I began to stir I noted that someone was holding me and we were still high up. I could hear my Naruto crying, my mind still trying to pierce the fog and figure out what was going on. As the haze started to clear I took note that it was being held by Ero-Sennin and it appeared Sarutobi-sama had taken over the sealing.

Upon fully awakening Jiraiya-sensei finally noticed I was awake he began letting me down onto my own feet "Minato, don't try to interfere. Saru-jiji chose to do this so that Naruto here wouldn't be without his father." He said grimly his arms now crossed over his chest.

I sighed and walked over to Sarutobi-sama and saw he was struggling with the chakra required to complete the sealing. As I observed the strain he was dealing with I put my hand on the center of his back, "Sarutobi-sama, use my chakra to complete the sealing, I don't know how this will affect it but you wont be able to finish it at this rate."

At this the elderly Sarutobi nodded and began pulling on my chakra as I channeled it into his coils, causing the sealing to speed up immensely. Soon I felt the Yin half of Kyuubi chakra coursing through Hiruzen as the man knelt down and placed the Shikku Fuin then layered over it with the Hakke Fuin on Naruto and himself, before collapsing, dead before he even landed.

The look the aged Kami no Shinobi wore upon his now peaceful face spoke only of relief and happiness in what he had be able to do. "Sarutobi-sama, you have given me more than my dream today, you have given me my son, for that I will never be able to thank you enough. Rest in peace."

I then turned to Naruto, the seal still glowing as it restrained the power of the Biju King completely, and lifted the child into my arms and held him close to me as tears begin falling down my cheek as my son began wailing again "It will be okay, Naruto, I promise. Tou-san will keep you safe."

**Illusionary Sage's Notes: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it I worked pretty hard on this and redesigned a few aspects of the story and as for the Naruto characters being able to see and touch Ichigo (a Shinigami) I have an explanation, Chakra is formed from one part spiritual energy and one part physical energy, the spiritual energy in their bodies and attacks and such allow them to be able to interact with a shinigami, gigai or no,**

** Any who. Please review I want to know how I'm doing this go around. And please don't be afraid to say you could have done such and such better and this is how, and why. How ever flamers you have been warned, I will go gluttony on your asses and make you drink Drain-X (kudos to those who get the reference) Also, I would like to have a shout out to one of my favorite authors, as I'm sure many of you have read and enjoyed lots of his work, Pain17ification, Dude I'm sad to see you go but I'm glad your following your ambitions and I hope to enjoy your work again just this time in the form of a hard back book, good luck.**

** Editor's note: Hey! Me again, just a friendly reminder; we don't need no stinky flamers. That is all. Enjoy the plot, give us hell on the grammar, and just have a good time with the story. P.s. Kudos to Pain17ification, having read narutoons by him I am very sore to see him leave, but happy he's going to the big leagues!**


End file.
